


[Podfic] Where Lloyd and Ronin Talk

by kingtysonsworld



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, dumb sacrificial kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld/pseuds/kingtysonsworld
Summary: “Please,” Ronin cuts over him, sounding tired. “You’re what, ten?”Lloyd blinks rapidly, before scowling. “I’mfourteen.”“—fourteen, FSM help me.” Ronin runs a hand over his forehead, trailing it down to pinch the bridge of his nose. He shakes his head, going silent for a beat.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Ronin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Where Lloyd and Ronin Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where Lloyd and Ronin Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/738369) by lloydskywalkers. 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 09:35
  * **File Type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

| 
      * [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/where-ronin-and-lloyd-talk)
      * [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1PilaCttFGsvjIrtZXkMUr8HV6sZP3Tia/view?usp=sharing)
      * [Tumblr](https://kingdomofheroes.tumblr.com/post/639489727328862208/)
      * [Discord](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/820079565258096690/820080613989810246/Where_Ronin_and_Lloyd_Talk.mp3)  
---|---  



### Credits

  * **Text:** [Where Lloyd and Ronin Talk](https://lloydskywalkers.tumblr.com/post/622018260577189889/hey-i-sent-this-ask-once-already-but-i-dont)
  * **Author:** [lloydskywalkers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lloydskywalkers/pseuds/lloydskywalkers)
  * **Reader:** [kingtysonsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld)
  * **Cover:** [kingtysonsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld)
  * **Music:** Kai Engel 



**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave audio comments (AKA talkback)! Here's how you can give talkback:
> 
> 1) Record your talkback using a mic, whether on your phone or computer.  
> 2) Upload your audio file online, ideally somewhere someone could stream instead of download, such as Google Drive of Dropbox.  
> 3) Comment below a link to the audio file! Giving a TL;DR or transcript in addition is appreciated but not strictly necessary.
> 
> Regular Ao3 comments are also appreciated, of course!


End file.
